The revelation
by StarXxX
Summary: Kanata overheard something at Miyu's house and that something will change their lives forever... Read and review Submitted for puresnowangel's challange


Disclaimer: I do not own DaaDaaDaa or the characters of the series.

_**The revelation**_

_**By StarXxX**_

Kanata slowly went to the back door of his blonde neighbour's house. He wanted to invite her for a dinner at his temple.

Kanata Saionji is now is a 24 year old man. He is a world famous rocket scientist ( a dream that his late mother left him) and is also famous among the female population for his good looks. Though he has the looks and the wealth, he is still single. But infact his heart has been captured by his childhood friend Miyu Kozuki, a gorgeous blonde whose sparkling emerald eyes never fail to make him smile. But he is scared to express his heart's deepest desire to have her cause he knows that Miyu's heart beats for Mizuki Yamamura, a prosecutor. In Kanata's absence, Miyu fell for Mizuki who loves Miyu too. But recently there is a new girl on whom Mizuki has been dotting. That has come to Miyu as well as Kanata's attention.

The last two months were incredible. Kanata spent most of his free time with Miyu. They had a picnic together, they walked at moon light, having good time.

All this he could do as himself, as Kanata , not the famous aloof façade that he put infront of the world. It seems as Miyu had no objections to it, more, she visibly encouraged him. The neighbour's gossip started slowly; people began seeing them as a couple..

_Maybe there is hope she could love me, her simply, ordinary friend. There is nothing I would do more then court her, marry her... Should I ask her permission to court her today?_ He thought as he was going to knock the door. He saw it was open and he was ready to go inside when he heard his name.

"I never think you would play with a man's feeling, Miyu. Specially with Kanata's." Miki, Miyu's mother, was a bit disgusted.

"I don't play with his feelings." Miyu answered, some sort agitates. "I really like to spend my time with him."

"Yes, Kanata is a kind and gentle man. I think it's wrong you to use him against Mizuki."

"I don't _use _him against MIZUKI." Miyu stressed the word.

"Well, dedicating him your almost whole free time in order to make Mizuki jealous isn't something I could call reasonable." Miki stopped, but after she didn't get answer went further. "What if Mizuki decided to punish Kanata..?"

"Mizuki could never do that." Miyu replied, however a bit uncertain. "Could he?"

"You never know what a man in love would do." Miki answered, not bothered about her daughter's feelings.

The women in the kitchen silenced for a while, both unaware of the man behind the door, listening.

Kanata stood there, not able to move. So this all was only an act? He never suspected Miyu to be so insensible. Didn't she think that every man, even plain, women hater Kanata has some feelings...?

"And what about Kanata's feelings?" Asked Miki, as if she would read in Kanata's mind.

"What with him?" Miyu seems to have mind somewhere else.

"What with his feelings. You spend all the time with him, giving him certain hopes..." Miki put her voice off.

"Don't be ridiculous... He is my friend, I like him, but he knows I'm not in love with him. He doesn't love me, either. He isn't generally interested in women. Infact he hates women…" Miyu answered more harsh then she intended.

"What...?" She asked now angry, probably because her mother was starring at her.

"Didn't make you think... Since almost five years, since Saionji has returned, he is coming almost every day to our house. He almost once a week asks you to eat a dinner with him... and his father. Whenever you have news, questions or want simply to talk he is there for you." Miki took a breath, but didn't allow Miyu to interrupt. "He is always concerned about you, ready to help you in a way you never suspected. I assume that if you asked him, he would help you even in this unflattering case. Instead of that you swindle him badly..."

It was the longest speeches someone ever heard from Miki, but Kanata couldn't listen more. All he wanted... all he needed now was some place he could be alone.

His legs, almost without help of his mind took him to the bell tower in his temple's garden. It was a beautiful place and Kanata often came there when he needed to take a break.

He sat on a bench and finally let go. He cried like had never ever done in his life, not even when his mother died.

Nozumo, Kanata's soul advisor and best rival, who, profiting from a little free time he had, strolled through his friend's little paradise on earth, stopped astonished. At his favourite spot sat a person and sobbed as desperately as he had never heard in his life. It took him few moments before he comprehended whom he was seeing.

.He knew this man well. This man was the strongest man he had ever seen in his entire life, and not only in the physical way, but in the mental as well. To see him crying was scaring. Asking the Lord for help he went to him.

"Kanata ..." He said soft and seated himself at his side. Kanata raised his head and then slit to the ground. He knelt and put his head on Nozumo's lap, like a child looking for comfort.

Nozumo stroke the young man hair and said soft words until Kanata was too weak to cry more.

"Come on, man. Sit here and tell me what has you upset so much." Nozumo proclaimed cheerfully.

Kanata, desperately trying to calm down himself, told Nozumo about the last two months. How happy he was to have Miyu's attention. "I didn't have to hide for her any more. I showed her myself, not the Kanata I used to be; I used to play for the people." He said. His words ware cryptic, but Nozumo understood this moment, that Kanata knew, that he knew.

Then Kanata told him what he had heard at her door.

"You're disappointed that Miyu uses you as... a bait for Mizuki?" Nozumo asked, but Kanata shook his head.

"No, Aunt Miki was right. I would help Miyu if she asked. I was always afraid that Miyu loves Mizuki, and only him not me." Kanata whispered. "Now I know I was right. She could have never loved her peaceful friend. She will never love the ordinary man." Kanata's voice squeezed.

"Oh, Kanata..." Nozumo wasn't so sure of that. He knows how much Miyu cared about her friend, and about her loyalty to the Kanata. However, he knows that Kanata needed someone to hear him, and he didn't think that Kanata's father , the only one who else could come in question, should be the one. Kanata stopped shaking, his voice became steady.

"I have always had the dream... The dream that a day will come, I would tell her how I feel for her. She would probably be angry at me, because I didn't tell her earlier... That we could live our life together then. I always looked forward to it. This was, what kept me alive all these years. But if she can't love the real Kanata... not the Kanata I'm pretending to be, what I should live for?" He sighed sadly.

Kanata silenced for a long while, unaware of attentive look of his rival.

Nozumo was aware of the burden on Kanata heart.

Suddenly Nozumo understands how serious this is cause Miyu is the only person because of whom Kanata is alive…

But then he diverts his mind in consoling Kanata

"Is she having enough from me and that's a way to get rid of me? Somehow I can't believe it." Kanata finished and sent Nozumo a sad smile.

"I don't think so. She hasn't thought about it, I suppose." Nozumo agreed. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Now? I don't know. I love her, but for now I don't think I can handle her as a friend. It simply hurts too much... I rather don't think about it now." Kanata sighed deeply, and the next moment said in his light, 'Kanata's voice. "Thank you very much for listening, dude. I'm sorry I take your free time." He smiled apologetically.

"I have always an ear open for you, Man. Don't worry too much. Trust in God, and he will lead you through bad to good times." Wise eyes from Nozumo escorted Kanata until he reached down the long staircase.

**At the temple's living room**

"I'm sorry Miyu. I truly don't know why Kanata didn't prepossess you about dinner. He specially came for that to your house today." Kanata heard his father's voice and immediately rose.  
He had completely forgotten about that dinner with Miyu . The last thing he wanted now was sitting at her side and pretend that nothing had happened. He tried to slip to his bedroom, but it was too late.

"Kanata, there you are. Why haven't you told Miyu about dinner?" Housho asked, thoroughly upset.

"I'm sorry, father. I must have forgotten it." Kanata obediently answered.

"You have forgotten it? How can you forget to invite a beautiful lady to a dinner?" He asked in astonishment. He was aware of Miyu's increasing interest in Kanata. He hoped that they will come together. Miyu would be a magnificent daughter-in-law.

"I'm sorry, father." He repeated. "I don't feel well. I would rather go to my room." He said, but knew it was a lost case.

"Nonsense. Come on, we are already late." Housho said firmly and took Miyu's hand. He was too upset, but Miyu noticed, that Kanata didn't once look at her. And that was very strange.

The whole dinner Kanata didn't say a word except 'yes, father' and 'no, father'. Even Housho was upset as he was, noticed it. He looked at his son half angry, half worried. His son should have known, how to behave in a lady's presence. Or was he really sick, as he said?

"What's the matter with you, Kanata?" He asked when they went to the sitting room after dinner.

"Father?" Kanata said.

"It's impolite to ignore a lady. I suggest you take Miyu for a walk to the garden and apologize yourself." Before Kanata could say a word Miyu smiled.

"Yes, Kanata. I love your garden. You have the most beautiful cherry blossom trees in whole of Hieomachi." Maybe there Kanata would tell her, what bothered him.

However for Kanata it was too much. His heart was hurt too deeply so he didn't consider his words.

"Why so much hurry, Miyu?" He said in scoffing voice. "Are you certain your lover will be there to look at us?"

"Kanata!" His father was too surprised to be angry. However, Kanata ignored him.

"I will help you to reach your target. How about this?" He asked and suddenly made a step, got her checks in his hands and kissed her lips. "Or should I simply ask Mizuki myself, if he like to strike me to the death?"

He asked rhetorically, because neither Miyu nor Housho were able to answer. "Father. My wife." He said and marched off to his room.

"Kanata!" Housho wanted to go after his son. He was so angry he didn't understand what hold him at first. He looked down and saw a hand. A bit astonish he looked up. He needed a few seconds to understand what he saw.

Miyu cried. He was so surprised to see this particular woman cry, that he was speechless for a moment.

"Miyu...my child, I'm sorry... I don't know what happened to Kanata. I will go to him and order him to apologize to you." He tried to go, but she didn't let him go.

"No." Whispered Miyu in sobs. She instantly understood that Kanata must have heard her talking with her mother. The hurt she saw in his eyes was obvious. She could still feel his lips. No one, not even Mizuki, gave her such a heartbreaking, so passionate, yet so desperate kiss.

"What? Miyu..." Housho was sure he hasn't heard right.

"No... It's my fault. I'm so sorry... He will never see me again... Please, Uncle Housho, tell him I'm sorry. You must tell him I'm really sorry." She supplicated and then ran out of the temple. Before Housho was able to go after her, she already went away…

**In miyu's room, a few days later this incident…**

Miyu didn't want to wake up. What for?

The day after, Kanata and his father came to her house. With a bow he said.

'I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I shouldn't treat a lady in this manner. It wasn't worthy of a gentleman. I'm sorry.' She hoped he would use the word 'friend' instead of 'gentleman'. However, she was conscious that she was the one who broke their long-time friendship. Of course she apologized instantly too, but she knew this wasn't enough this time.

In the next week he came to her house a few times, mostly when his father dragged him into it. He tried, almost desperately, to come back to their previous manner. He even smiled to her, but Miyu noticed, that his smile never reached his eyes. Actually, now his smile never reached his eyes, despite to whom he was speaking. The sometimes cheerful Kanata was gone.

Miyu couldn't help herself. She wanted her old Kanata back. Very often she caught herself at thinking 'Kanata would like...' or 'I must say Kanata...'that she stopped counting.

Of course people noticed the change in Kanata's behaviour too. Local boys as would be expected, made the most nasty remarks.

"Wanted to catch a lady, hmm? Didn't consider she could lead you by the nose?" they did laugh ironically at Kanata, but kanata ignored them and simply went away. Before Miyu could say something they turned to her.

"I never suspected, that you liked to play with man's hearts, honey. Nice work, you definitely broke Kanata's heart. I suppose he should have expected it from a wench as you." they said with a false smile. Mizuki stood there without telling anything.

This was the first time she clearly understood that Kanata always protected her and not Mizuki..Those boys specially waited until Kanata was away. Because even in his present state Kanata wouldn't allow him to speak this way about her. Which made her more uncomfortable, was the sensation, Almost a week later she was sure of one thing.

These days she wasn't able to talk with Kanata, which wasn't as bad as the days she wasn't able to talk with Mizuki.

In fact, they were much worse.

Like Kanata the week earlier, so Miyu was looking now for the peace in the Saionji temple garden. And like the week earlier Nozumo was to offer help and comfort.

"Miyu?" he greeted her in a surprised, but not astonished tone.

"Hey..." Miyu stood up, but he made her sit down and sat near by himself.

"It's all right,Miyu. Isn't this garden just fantastic?. On the contrary... It's a good place to rest, to dream and to think..." He looked at the young woman, and after he didn't get a response he added. "Kanata likes this place. He feels himself safe here."

Miyu trembled at hearing this name. She looked at her's and Kanata's common friend and in this moment her facade broke down.

"What should I do?" She simply asked.

"I think you know what to do." Nozumo answered seriously.

"I don't know! I hurt him so much, and he is so good. He tried to behave like nothing has happened, but... I see so much pain and disappointment in his eyes. I wish I wouldn't..." Miyu choked. "Mom was right. I played with my best friend feelings. I used him."

Nozumo sighed inwardly. She still didn't get the point.

"You never thought that you could hurt Kanata, didn't you?"

"No. I never would cause Kanata intentionally pain. I didn't think he would take it so serious." Miyu shook her head.

"Why do you think he took it so serious?"

"Because I didn't trust him?" Miyu asked back.

"He is used to people falsely praising him. He is sad, that you used him, but I think his sorrow is much deeper." Miyu looked at Nozumo with question in her emerald eyes.

"Think about all the time you spent together. Didn't you have the impression, that he behaved... different?" Nozumo had difficulty to find the right word.

"Actually, yes, I have. He was more open, more forward. Quite passionate and even a bit romantic..." her eyes shine for the memory.

"Do you know, why?" Nozumo asked.

"Why..? I didn't think about that. Mom suggested, that because he has certain feelings about me. I mean, more romantic..." She blushed. "But that's impossible!"

"Why that's impossible?"

"Because... because he is my best friend." Miyu knew this isn't a convincing reason at all. "He never showed this sorts of feelings toward me. He didn't even kiss my hand as goodbye, like sometimes his father, he didn't even touch me! He knew like no other how I felt towards Mizuki." With that her eyes saddened as the terrible betrayal fell onto her.

"Yes. You wait for Mizuki. Though, all the time it's Kanata, who is right at your side, ready to help you, to listen to you, to speak with you. He is fully concerned about you, always ready to take care about you..."

"...and then I came, playing that I cared about him more than about a friend. I played with his feelings, with his... love... for very selfish reason." Miyu slowly understood how deep she wounded her friend. "I didn't want that."

"I know. He knows it too... but that doesn't make it feel better."

"I didn't know that he loves me, really. I suspected he has crush on me, but nothing more. Why did he never say something?" Miyu sniveled.

"Because he was frightened of you. And because he didn't want to lose your friendship because of his feelings."

Miyu couldn't stop. She had to sob. Nozumo waited patiently. He knew Miyu needed some time, before they got further.

"Miyu." He said after she became still. " Did you really love Mizuki"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have played with Kanata like that."

"No, you shouldn't have. However that wasn't my question."

Miyu sighed.

"I just don't wish to discuss that now Nozumo. Actually when Kanata went for his further studies, I felt so lonely, I felt as if there was something missing. Then I saw Mizuki and even noticed that he had feelings for me. Oh Nozumo! Kanata is very intelligent, good looking and rich whereas I am just a teacher? Because of that I umm… I curbed my feelings for Kanata and chose Mizuki instead..."

"OK I understand but yet, nevertheless you have spent whole two months with Kanata. Why?" Nozumo pointed.

"I like him. He is my friend." She said quickly.

"Miyu. You are looking for excuses. Please, be honest, if not to me, then to the Lord and yourself."

Miyu wanted to deny the Nozumo's words, but one look at him, and she knew that he knew what is in her heart, even better than she herself.

"I... I shouldn't have.. But the truth is I liked spending my time with Kanata. I liked him being more open toward me and I liked flirting with him." Miyu blushed.

"I didn't know what I was doing. Well, actually I have known what I was doing, but I didn't know how it will end. Only now I understand what has happened. I tried to inspire Kanata with love, instead I fall in love with him." Nozumo smiled at her. She finally said these words.

"So, you know what you have to do, to cheer up Kanata's mood as well as your own."

"But Nozumo! What about Mizuki! I committed to him.."

When Nozumo heard that, his jaw dropped. For that only one answer would be proper. But he didn't think he was the one who should give it.

"Miyu, don't give up Kanata . Don't be too loyal to Mizuki, that you don't see the man who truly loves you. Believe me, that Mizuki doesn't love you. You very well know his new love interest is someone other than you."

Miyu looked at Nozumo and rose.

"Thank you, Nozumo I will think about your words."

She went to her house. Only after she came to her room she understood Kanata's deep love and devotion towards her.

**At the temple**

Housho went to the garden. As he expected there he found Kanata. His son was leaning back at the chair, his eyes closed. He looked as if he was asleep, his face exhausted and empty.

"Do you need my help, father?" Kanata asked.

"No." Answered Housho surprised. "How do you know it was me?"

"I heard it from your steps. Besides, I know all my friends know not to bother me now-a-days." Kanata answered and showed his father another chair.

Saionji Housho noticed, that the smile was absent at his face. He was a great different from the Kanata a week ago, who had beam from joy.

"Yes, I noticed, that your friends are quite fond of you. Not only them, but generally I as well." Kanata didn't comment.

"Kanata... They are not the only ones, who are worrying themselves about you. You are my only son..."

"... you know what I mean. I would like to know what happened. You were so happy the last two months. And then... I know, you said you had an misunderstanding with Miyu. However, this wasn't the first time, and usually you come fast to reconciling. This time it is not the case. Your attempt to hide from Miyu how much you are wounded, and her apologetic look every time she sees you... It wasn't a simply squabble."

Kanata didn't respond. Housho took his son's hands so he had his whole attention.

"Kanata... my child... I love you. I often don't understand you, sometimes I'm angry with you. But you're my child. I want only good for you. I want to see you happy. To see you this week make my heart ache. And I don't have the smallest idea what really happened to you nor how I can help you."

Housho had tears in his eyes, but Kanata as well. He reached for his father and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry."

"Then tell me, what happened." Housho insisted.

"I dared to dream. I dared to dream and hope, that some day we could be together." Housho understood at once.

"Well then court her as your lady..." He said softly.

"I know, but the problem is that she loves only Mizuki…" He said bitter.

"Oh!." Housho tried to comfort his son.

"She will not... not love me. And she doesn't love another man." Suddenly Kanata didn't care…

**At late night**

Kanata, unaware of Nozumo and Miyu's little chat was sitting in the living room and reading a manga. Then suddenly Miyu came inside.

"Hey Kanata I need to talk" She said in one breath. Before Kanata was able to answer, in came his father.

He stopped at once and looked surprised at Miyu.

"Miyu, what happened?" Ignoring his father, Kanata asked concerned. She wouldn't come here almost at night if nothing important had happened.

"I'll give up" She sighed. "Kanata, please, listen to me. My life without your presence, without your smile and without your friendship isn't a life. I'm sorry I had played with your feelings, but believe me, I miscalculated myself. I fell in love with you. I love you with my whole heart and I need you in my daily life like the air."

She said it bluntly, scared until Kanata embraced her and put a tender kiss at her lips.

"Miyu, I love you with my all my soul. I need to see you, to hear you, to love you every day. Without your love for the ordinary man it's hard to life, but without your friendship it would be impossible." He hugged her.

"Oh, Kanata!" She was only able to moan with sorrow and joy, before his lips claimed hers again.

Housho, seeing that the couple only had eyes for each other, thought happily – GRANDCHILDREN!!.

**On Christmas Eve**

Miyu and Kanata were being adorned for their very special wedding day. Miki and Yuu Kozuki were very happy knowing that their daughter had made the right choice and so was Saionji Housho thinking about the upcoming grandchildren.

The groom was standing near the priest, thoroughly nervous, fidgeting with his tie. Nozumo, his best man, got tired of explaining to his friend that Miyu will marry him and nobody else.

After a while the wedding march began and their came the bride with her father escorting her all through the aisle happy knowing that his daughter is going in safe hands.

The very nervous Kanata smiled at Miyu. As the wedding proceeded, finally they were proclaimed MAN and WIFE……..

**Three years later**

"Will you stop pacing around now Kanata?" Said an extremely agitated Hoshou.

" Hmm…" said Kanata " Dad are you sure she would be alrite?"

"I am tired of telling you this Kanata. She will be fine and so will the babies…"

After a while

A loud wail was heard in the corridors of the hospital, followed by another. Soon, out came the doctor with a big smile on his face.

" Saionji Kanata, your wife has given birth to two perfectly healthy babies, a boy and a girl. And yes your wife is alrite too. If u wish to meet her" before the doctor could finish up, Kanata immediately barged inside the ward to see the new additions to his family.

"I never thought holding a baby of my own would be so nice." Kanata exclaimed.

"Hmmm…" came an abrupt and short reply.

" Are you alrite?"

" Yaa… am fine….. Just a little bit tired."

" So what do you want to name them Miyu?" asked Kanata

" Well Ruu and Miu, Howz that?"

" Ruu and Miu Saionji; welcome to the world. I am your daddy and this is your mommy" cheered Kanata.

The next day arose signaling a new life for this jubilant family…..

Who would have expected a simple REVELATION would one fine day have a family of their own??

THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME EXPERIENCE OF READING AND WRITING ON FANFICTION!!  
PLEASE DO READ AND COMMENT MAY THAT BE APPRECIATIONS OR FLAMES, IT DOESN'T MATTER.

JUST LET ME KNOW WHETHER I DID ALRIGHT.

THANK YOU


End file.
